Twin Trainees
Etymology First referred to by Miria as "trainees," then as "twins."Claymore 19, Shueisha edition, Scene 106, p. 151''Claymore 19'', Scene 106, p. 151 Appearance 'Claymore trainee' "Tween" identical twins. Feathered bobbed hair—mop top—but with eyebrow-less look similar to Jean's. Unlike leggings worn by other cadets, Twins wear tight shorts. Instead of standard pullover shirt, Twins wear strapless halter with spaulders. Backless, minimalist design allows for shape-shifting.Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. 152 'Awakened' Reptilian form, with bladed appendages and tail. Differs in form from predecessors Alicia and Beth. Twins' heads resemble jawless, fanged Awakened in Scene 085.Claymore 16, Scene 085, p. Personality Reserved, but unlike Alicia and Beth, retain some remnants of self. Capable of taking action independent of Organization.Claymore '', Scene , p. Datasheet 'Class' Twins are of unknown Type and Ability, but whose abilities resemble Mind Share/Full Release and Mind Share/Full Control. Unlike Alicia and Beth, the Twins can instantly switch roles.''Claymore '', Scene , p. History Early life unknown. 'Miria's invasion' At Organization Headquarters, Miria disables most warriors, as she did Tabitha in Rabona. But ends up fighting Twins, with similar Controlled Awakening as Alicia and Beth.''Claymore 19, Scene 106, p. Rafutera uses Yoma Power Harmonization to entrain Miria's mind, enabling other warriors to cut her down. But warriors only pretend to kill Miria. Black Suits believe Miria dead.Claymore 20, Scene 109, p. 'Rebellion' 'Reappearance' Later, as rebellion starts, Miria reappears to lead rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 113, p. Black Suits stay indoors, as Rimuto orders Abyss Feeders released. Feeders attack rebels. Miria orders weaker warriors to retreat, while single-digits fight Feeders.Claymore 21, Scene 114, p. 'Raki' One of the Twin Trainees breaks into Raki's prison cell.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 114, pp. 36–37 She then attacks Raki with tentacles. As other trainees watch, Raki leaps outside and grabs another trainee's sword. He deflects the Twin's attacks. Then her sister joins the attack.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, pp. 41–43 But he stops the fight and explains who he is. Another cadet explain they are fleeing Organization.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, pp. 46–49 While the Twins aid the Claymore rebels, Raki takes over the protection of trainees.Claymore 21, Shueisha edition, Scene 115, p. 57 Meanwhile, Dae releases resurrected Cassandra, Roxanne and Hysteria.Claymore 21, Scene 115, p. 'Resurrected warriors' Reanimated warriors instantly cut down rebels en masse.Claymore 21, Scene , p. Miria ends up fighting Hysteria, while the Twins fight Roxanne.Claymore 21, Scene 116, p. Roxanne easily defeats the Twins, cutting off their limbs.Claymore '', Scene , p. When Cassandra awakens, Miria defends the Twins from one of Cassandra's hydra tentacles. Miria orders the Twins to aid the wounded rebel warriors, while she holds off Cassandra.''Claymore '', Scene 120, p. References Tankōbon ''Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump Square (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha edition, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions. Category:Browse Category:Content Category:People Category:The Organization Category:Retrieval Unit Category:Common Yoma Category:Claymore Category:Mutiny